Passive boiling heat transfer enhancement offers attractive cooling possibilities in high powered electronic systems. The present miniaturization trend in microelectronic devices and MEMS technology demands effective thermal management. Pool boiling has long served as a means to dissipate large heat flux over a small footprint which has led to development of enhanced heat transfer surfaces for a wide range of applications for example, power generation, refrigeration, air conditioning, petrochemical, chemical, pharmaceutical and process industries. The main objective of enhanced surfaces is to reduce wall superheat and increase critical heat flux which offers enhanced performance over a wide operating range. Improvement in heat transfer will result in lower sizes of equipment being used, higher efficiency and reduced consumption of fuels. A typical pool boiling performance is characterized by the plot of heat flux versus all superheat. The degree by which the curve shifts to the left and also higher critical heat flux (CHF) value depicts the extent of enhancement compared to a flat surface. This heat transfer can be enhanced either by using active devices like ultrasonic vibrations, electrostatic fields etc., or passive techniques like porous/microporous surfaces, structured surfaces like open microchannels (microgrooves), finned or knurled surfaces, and the like.